


Baby

by mrbarbacarisi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Amy and Rory's life in Upper Leadworth, as depicted in Amy's Choice. Amy tells Rory that she's pregnant, and his awkward - yet somewhat funny - reaction. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

"Rory..."

He didn't look up from his paperwork, only offering a small hum in response.

Amy sighed. Even in the middle of nowhere, being a doctor required work. And a lot of it. If he wasn't with patients, he was filing reports about them. At least he had weekends off and the pay was _very_ reasonable. Which was (and would be) helpful, with this new surprise.

She stepped from the doorway, deeper into his private home office. Out of habit, she reached down and straightened a small stack of books piled up on a chair, placing them so all of the spines faced the same direction. Another step and she had reached the desk.

Leaning casually on its edge, she placed her hand directly in the middle of his papers.

"Rory." She said again, smugly. She knew she had caught his attention.

His gaze traveled up from her hand to her shoulder and finally met his wife's gaze.

"Amy." He returned, confusion evident on his face.

She smiled widely, removing her hand from his work. "I have something to tell you."

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing exasperatedly. "And it couldn't have waited..." He glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes?"

"Nope." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice. _God_ , how could he be _this_ clueless?

"Okay. Fine." He rubbed at his eyes and shifted his papers to a corner of the desk, giving Amy his full attention.

Amy seated herself in an – amazingly – empty chair facing the desk. "Promise me you won't faint."

He leaned forward, even more interested. "What is it?"

"Promise me."

"Okay. I promise." He said quickly, fully captivated. "Now, what is it?"

She smiled widely. "I'm pregnant."

Rory stared blankly at her, jaw slack. He didn't move for several moments. If it wasn't for the barely detectable movement of his chest, she would have every reason to believe that her husband had become a wax statue. And she'd seen much weirder things.

A few seconds more and Amy began to worry. Shock could do some serious damage, if there's enough. Still, she didn't believe that this news would send him into depression...or maybe a coma by the looks of it. She pushed that thought away. No, he was just surprised.

"Um...Rory?" She asked worriedly, waving a hand in front of his path of vision.

He blinked. Then, shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Did you say you were... pregnant?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead nodding impatiently. "Yes, I did."

He fell silent again, looking off to his left. Another few moments passed. Rory spoke again just as Amy was preparing to do so herself.

"Who's is it?" He asked.

She wanted to slap him across the face. They were _married_! Husband and wife. They had spent almost every evening locked away in their bedroom. And, as far as she knew, they were the youngest couple in _Upper_ Leadworth. The idea of her sleeping with another man was preposterous. So, who else could the father _possibly_ be?

"It's yours." She finally growled out.

"Mine?" He breathed, completely bewildered.

She groaned in frustration. "Yes, you _idiot_. It's your baby. Our baby." She placed a hand on her stomach for effect.

"Our baby." He said slowly, looking at where her hand rested. Comprehension dawned over his face. "We're having a baby."

Amy sighed in relief. "Now you get it. Yes, Rory. We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." He repeated in awe, pushing back his chair to stand and walk around his desk to his wife. Carefully, he placed his hand on top of hers, smiling brightly. "We're having a baby!"

She laughed. "Yes, we are. What? Did you think I'd gone and slept with Mr. Wilkinson down the road?"

He laughed in return. "No, no. It's just a shock that's all." He paused, his smile fading. "Why? Have you?"

This time she _did_ slap him. "No, stupid."

He nodded, removing his hand from her abdomen to rub at his cheek. "Right. Of course not."

She smiled, pushed his hand aside, and planted a soft kiss where she'd slapped him. When she pulled away, he was smiling back.

"You know I love you, right?"

His smile grew as he replaced his hand on her belly. "And I love you."

The couple descended into a comfortable silence, both looking down admiringly at Amy's still-flat stomach.


End file.
